Vie d'une sorcière au moyenâge
by ginnylafurie
Summary: La crémation des sorcières au XIVème siècle était totalement inefficace: commentez et discutez.


Auteur : ginnylafurie

Genre : je sais pas trop, un peu humour peut-être

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**13 janvier 1320**

Les temps étaient rudes pour les sorcières au XIV ème siècle, elle le savait bien,

heureusement elle était discrète et n'avait jamais était vue, pratiquant la magie.

En fait très peu de vraie sorcière avaient été prise, mais énormément de personne avaient été

brûlées.

Il faut avoué que les moldus n'avaient jamais été très pour apercevoir et comprendre la vraie

magie.

Il se contentait donc de se brûlés entre eux dès qu'il voyait quelque chose de louche.

Elle avait entendue une histoire assez comique la dernière fois, (sa dépend pour qui…) : une

moldue avait été dénoncé par sa voisine pour avoir balayer en chantant (la voisine croyant

qu'elle récitait une formule magique) et avait été brûlée.

Les moldus avait la mauvaise habitude de tuer se qu'il ne comprenait pas et se qui leurs faisait peur.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, elle avait de courses à faire, elle devait

en effet passer chez l'apothicaire, elle n'avait presque plus d'herbe pour les potions, mais bien

sûr, elle dirait juste que s'est pour donner plus de goût à ses plats !

Elle y alla donc en marchant (il ne valait mieux pas transplaner). Arrivé là bas, elle ouvrit la

porte et entra (rien de plus normal !)

Elle prit ce don elle avait besoin (Ah oui ! La coriandre s'assaisonne bien avec la viande !) et

paya.

Jusque là tout allait bien, mais le pire était à venir.

Imaginer la scène au ralentit : très heureuse de ne pas avoir était démasqué, elle se retourna

gaiement, prête à partir, quand son bras droit fit une violente embardé sur la gauche et... se

cogna de plein fouet dans un bocal de Basilic, qui s'écrasa lamentablement par terre.

Elle était terriblement gênée, elle s'excusa et lança un rapide Reparo.

Et vous l'avez deviné, c'était la chose à ne pas faire.

-UNE SORCIERE ! hurla l'apothicaire

« oups » pensa t'elle.

Et s'ensuivie un grand remue ménage où tout le monde accouru autour d'elle. Tout se passa très vite, on lui attacha les mains, on l'enferma dans une tour et on lui dit qu'elle serait brûlée demain aux aurores.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas inquiète, rien d'étonnant a cela, il lui suffirait de lancer un sort, elle ne savait pas encore lequel mais ce n'était rien, elle trouverait bien !

Et elle s'endormie, sereine, elle dormie d'ailleurs assez bien, quoi que le matelas était un peu dur (le fait est peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas de matelas et avait dormie sur le sol, oui c'était sans doute sa.).

Le matin, on vint la chercher, on lui mit un sac sur la tête et on l'emmena.

Lorsque enfin ils voulurent bien lui enlever le sac, elle se trouvait devant le bûcher.

« mince » pensa t'elle, peut-être faudrait-il que je pense au sort que je vais lancer.

Pendant qu'une personne assez l'aide, faisait un discours sur les méchante sorcières, elle réfléchissait. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Un sortilège de gèle flamme !

-Je suis prête à être brûlée déclara t'elle solennellement.

-Mais je n'ai pas terminé s'exclama l'homme qui faisait le discours, outré.

-Oh excusez-moi répondit-elle, confuse, continué.

-Comme je disais avant d'être interrompu, les sorcières sont des personnes diaboliques, ne méritant pas de vivre…et patati et patata.

C'était toujours le même discours ! A quoi bon l'écouter ?

-Qu'on amène la créature du diable sur le bûcher !

« Ah enfin un peu d'action » se dit-elle mentalement (car on aurait peut-être pas apprécié qu'elle le dise à haute voix, sa aurait été suspect).

Elle monta sur le bûcher, sa baguette cachée sous sa robe.

On alluma un feu en dessous de ses pieds. Elle prononça la formule, attendit que les flammes montent…et se mit à hurler consciencieusement (elle espérer être convaincante), mais elle avait énormément envie de rire. C'était très agréable, cette sensation de chatouillis.

Les personnes présentent, voyant le spectacle terminé, était repartit.

Elle descendit du bûcher et éclata de rire, c'était vraiment drôle, il faudrait qu'elle recommence !

Elle s'arrangea pour être brûlée 46 autre fois, sous divers déguisement. On la surnomma d'ailleurs Gwendoline la Fantasque.


End file.
